


【真幸】一夜邂逅（四）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 1





	【真幸】一夜邂逅（四）

1.

从那一夜的邂逅，到半年后的再次相遇，明明是刚认识没多久的两人，却难得的配合默契，感情升温之快让真田无法想象。 

与幸村十分熟稔的相处，真田有时觉得像做梦一样，非常令人不可思议，但又觉得这可能是前世的机缘，是老天在今世为他们做出补偿。 

这次警视厅的协助工作对于幸村来说即将结束，在真田的陪同下，幸村很愉悦地逛了逛阔别多年的日本。 

这几天两人下班后，要么一起去银座吃烤鱼，要么一起去六本木吃烤肉，或者两人就在东京的大街小巷散步，寻找有趣的拉面小摊位。

今天是周五，到了傍晚时分，真田提议两人去涉谷街头。

“真田，为什么去那里？”幸村一边揉着肩膀，一边说道：“不是说周末回神奈川么，我已经把东京的酒店退了，在湘南的海滩订了别墅，行李都叫人送过去了，这个周末要去那边休息。” 幸村继续说道。 

真田看了看周围，同事们已经下班离开，便走上前去，伸手帮幸村按摩了一番，回答说：“幸村不是说，要感受一下日本熙熙攘攘的人气? 我们可以先去涉谷，看看忠犬八公，走走斑马线，吃点东西后，坐末班电车回去。”

幸村有些无语，露出无奈的表情说道：“真田，你是小学生吗？”

真田一脸严肃的说道：“要感觉东京的人气，就要去涉谷街头。去年的万圣节狂欢，我去那里执勤过，人非常多，场面很壮观。现在虽然没有节日，每天晚上人气也特别旺，据说是最流行的约会地点之一。”

幸村面无表情的看着真田：“你喜欢那样吵闹的地方？”

“不喜欢，流行什么的更是苦手了，”真田继续道：“但是幸村你说要感受一番，我陪你去。”

幸村笑了，伸手摸了摸真田的耳朵轮廓，说道：“我听你的，现在就走。我请你去那边吃烤肉。”

真田握着幸村的手，说道：“还是去吃烤鱼吧。”

“真田，去哪里你说了算了，吃什么我说了算。”

“嗯…… 好。”

2\. 

晚上，涉谷的人一如既往的多。 

忠犬八公附近有高中生乐队唱着校园情歌，也有黑人乐队唱跳rap。熙熙攘攘的人群在等着红灯，待绿灯后乌泱泱地向对面走去。 

两人像其他情侣那样，跟随着人流走在路上，如此接地气的散步让幸村很有归属感。 

幸村趁真田不注意，偷偷拉住了真田的手，待到了马路对面后又松开了。 

真田偏过头，看着幸村笑的狡黠，也微微一笑。 

与喜欢的人一起做事，时间总是过得飞快。待他们在店里点完餐后，幸村借故去了趟洗手间。 

幸村悄悄回头，看真田一本正经的坐在那里，没有注意到自己，便悄悄地走到了店外，拿出手机拨打了一个号码。 

“将计划提前，这几天就动手。” 幸村说道，言语有些冰冷，周围空气像降低了温度一般。 

“等…等一下，Mr Yukimura, 我们…… 还没有准备好，这样的话，代价有点大，至少在资金，我们还准备的不够…… ”对面慌慌张张地说道。 

“你们那边提前动手，资金我来想办法。还有，我对你们的无能没有兴趣，没准备好就加快速度，我要确保万无一失，明白吗？”幸村的声音逐渐严厉起来。 

“是是！知道了，我们会加快速度，不会让您失望，对不起，Mr Yukimura。”

“下次让我听到的是你们成功消息，不是道歉。”说完幸村便挂断了电话。 

幸村趁真田不注意，回到座位上，一如既往的温柔洒脱，与刚才那个冰冷的自己判若两人。 

“怎么这么慢？”真田问道。 

“没事，”幸村笑着回答道，把话题岔开：“真田周末有什么计划吗？”

“哦，平时住在公寓里，周末会回到老宅，看望爷爷和父亲母亲，还有哥嫂以及侄子左助君。”真田回答说：“不过我既然要保护幸村，这个周末可以不回老宅，一直陪着你。”

幸村道：“不用了，真田还是按计划回家吧，家人们会想你的。我自己一个人可以照顾好自己，别担心。”

“不行！”真田严肃起来，有些大声地说道：“保护你是我的任务，哪怕没有任何危险，我也不能松懈！”

“好吧，我听真田警官的，”幸村早就料到真田会这么说：“要不，你邀请我去你家老宅做客，我想看看你长大的地方。”

真田听后很开心，觉得两人的关系又进了一步，说道：“真的吗？你想去看吗？太好了！”轻轻咳嗽一声，真田郑重地说道：“幸村君，周末去我家宅邸做客吧，拜托了！”

3\. 

第二日，真田宅邸。 

问候过真田家的长辈，一番热情的寒暄后，幸村被真田带到了宅邸的茶室。 

真田拜托哥嫂提前准备好了所有的茶道用具，待将幸村迎入茶室，两人相互鞠躬敬礼入座。幸村看着真田认真为自己煮水冲茶的样子，动作行云流水而优雅。 

幸村先品尝了些点心，甜丝丝的味道侵入内心，待真田举起茶碗，送到了幸村面前后，幸村微笑着，恭敬地双手接茶致谢，而后三转茶碗，轻品，慢饮，奉还。

“和平常不一样的你，”幸村夸赞道：“茶室幽玄清寂，茶的味道简素脱俗，谢谢你，真田。”

“能得你的夸奖，我很高兴。”真田说道。 

两人品茶结束，真田邀请幸村去庭院散步。 

“第一次遇到你，是在你们学校里，我难得在高中时回了趟神奈川，散步到了立海大，恰好看到你在剑道部的比赛，”幸村说道：“那时候就记住你了。不过看你的样子，和现在比没有多少变化嘛。”

真田先是吃惊，而后有些沮丧，黑着脸说道：“我真有那么老么？”

幸村正准备回答，听见一声 “大~~叔~~”，只见左助君跑来，先对幸村行礼后，又大叫着”大~~叔~~”跑远了。 

真田的脸更黑了。 

幸村笑的前仰后合，扶着真田的肩膀说道：“你本来不就是他的大叔嘛。”

真田顿了顿，说道：“可以换个称呼，比如，’大哥哥’之类……”

“还大哥哥，真田你几岁了，别计较了哦，哈哈哈哈。”

真田觉得经常被左助君戏弄的没脾气，如今多了个幸村，更没脾气了。

幸村缓了缓，两人继续在庭院散步，阳光照在庭院里枯山水的石子上，偶尔闪出光芒，一亮一亮的。

幸村看着园中修剪整洁的灌木，说道：“我小时候虽然也在这边，不过和你不是一个小学，小时候去网球俱乐部学习打球，周围都是高年级的学员，也没有同龄人一起组队打双打。”

“如果小时候和真田同一所小学，或者真田也去网球俱乐部学网球，没准我们老早就认识了。”

真田认真地说道：“抱歉，那时候没想过去打网球，只在一心学习剑道。”

“我们现在认识也不晚。”真田看着幸村，说道。 

幸村点点头。 

4\. 

是夜，湘南的海滩别墅。

夜已经深了。

二楼卧室里，真田虔诚的亲吻着幸村的脸颊，胸前，任何他从一开始陌生到逐渐熟悉的地方，将这些催情的角落点燃。幸村的双手也热情地爱抚着真田，从头发到后背，从脖颈到臂膀。被爱抚过的肌肉变得炙热，一触即发，两人发自内心地发出难耐的呻吟，肢体辗转，双方都不再压抑自己。 

爱-欲被唤醒，不受控制地涌了上来，两人的嘴唇交换着彼此的温度，所有的理智、想法、言语，都被冲的七零八落，仿佛天地之间只有他们二人，合二为一。 

—————— 

第二天早晨，已经习惯早晨 4 点就起床的真田，依然按照习惯早起锻炼。

看着旁边还熟睡的幸村，真田悄悄地出去，生怕吵醒了他。

先去锻炼身体，而后便去了附近的超市，买了新鲜水果、面包鸡蛋、牛奶橙汁等食材。 

待幸村起床下楼，看到真田用心准备的美式早餐时，什么都没说，搂着真田脖子便献上香吻。

“这样岁月静好的日子怕是持续不了多久，”幸村想到这里有些难受，却又坚定，心道：“真田，你等我。”

TBC


End file.
